Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display requested data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Non-mobile computing devices such as desktop computer and laptop computers usually have faster computing speed and access to faster network connections than other types of computing devices. As a result, a user using an application such as a web browser on a non-mobile computing device (a “non-mobile application”) is accustomed to faster content loading and rendering times.
On the other hand, mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, have slower computing speeds and slower network access connections (e.g., to mobile data telecommunication networks) than non-mobile computing devices. As a result, when a user selects content such as a web page in a non-web browser application to view in a web browser for a mobile device (a “mobile web browser”), the loading and display speed of both the mobile web browser and the web page in the mobile web browser is slowed by the computing capacity and limited bandwidth of the mobile device. A user that is accustomed to faster loading and display times for non-mobile web browsers can find the slower load and display time of the mobile web browser and web page on the mobile web browser to be frustrating.